Lu$h Crew
Lu$h Crew is a crew featured on Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. Overview Lu$h Crew is a crew represented by Angel and Miss Aubrey. The crew is presented in a very rich and luxurious style with blue as its primary color and Set Adrift as its primary venue. Dance Central 2 Lu$h Crew is the third crew the player meets in-game in the Crew Challenge mode. When approaching them, Angel mistakes them for wanting to party, but Miss Aubrey corrects him as the person everyone is fawning over. Once the player completes Lu$h's challenges, Miss Aubrey grants access for the player to rep their crew. Angel gets excited for the new change, and uses it as a chance to flirt with Miss Aubrey, but she declines in an assertive manner. Angel then gives the player their crew card. Dance Central 3 At some point between Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, Lu$h Crew joined forces with Dance Central Intelligence. When Dr. Tan commissioned "Operation Lockstep", Angel and Miss Aubrey were sent to the 1970s to learn moves from the era that Dr. Tan will use to take over Dance Central Intelligence. During that time, Angel and Miss Aubrey hung out at the Roller Rink. When the player reaches them, Angel notices that the player is from Dance Central Intelligence and informs the player that they learned the moves. While he is enjoying the lifestyle, Miss Aubrey is disgusted by it and begs the player to take her back. When they reach back to headquarters, Miss Aubrey graciously thanks the player and requests anyone to bring her to a hair stylist. Angel on the other hand looks at the portal, sighs in disappointment, and walks away. They are not seen again after this, but according to Dr. Tan they were taken to prehistoric times with a majority of the other agents, in hopes of getting eaten by dinosaurs. Once the player defeats Dr. Tan, they, and the others, were sent back to the current present by DCI. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by Lu$h Crew with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Angel *"Alejandro" - Lady Gaga *"Beauty and a Beat" - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj *"Better Off Alone" - Alice Deejay *"Down On Me" - Jeremih ft. 50 Cent *"Give Me Everything" - Pitbull ft. Neyo, Afrojack, & Nayer *"Glad You Came - The Wanted *"Grenade" - Bruno Mars *"Nothin' On You - B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars *"Promiscuous" = Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland *"Replay" - Iyaz *"The Breaks" - Kurtis Blow *"The Hustle" - Van MacCoy *"Turn Me On" - Kevin Lyttle *"Turn the Beat Around" - Vicki Sue Robinson *"Y.M.C.A. - Village People Miss Aubrey *"Bulletproof" - La Roux *"Ching-A-Ling" - Missy Elliot *"Disco Inferno" - The Trammps *"Fire Burning" - Sean Kingston *"Hello" - Marin Solveig ft. Dragonette *"I Will Survive" - Gloria Gaynor *"Last Night" - Diddy ft. Keyshia Cole *"London Bridge" - Fergie *"Milkshake" - Kelis *"Nasty" - Janet Jackson *"Real Love" - Mary J. Blige *"Round & Round" - Selena Gomez & the Scene *"The Edge of Glory" - Lady Gaga *"Venus" - Banaramma *"What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction Unofficial The first list of songs for each character, while acknowledged by Harmonix to be part of the collection, are technically not defaulted by Lu$h Crew as they were done prior to the group's formation. Angel *"Down" - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne *"Get It Shawty" - Lloyd *"I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" - Pitbull *"King of the Dancehall" - Beenie Man *"Poison" - Bell Biv Devoe *"Temperature" - Sean Paul *"Tempted to Touch" - Rupee The following songs are given to Angel when Kerith is not unlocked *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"Born This Way" - Lady Gaga *"Meddle" - Little Boots *"Sandstorm" - Darude The following song is mysteriously given to Angel in Dance Central 3, even after Kerith, who is the default dancer for it, is unlocked *"Commander" - Kelly Rowland ft. David Guetta Miss Aubrey *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" - Kylie Minogue *"Disturbia" - Rihanna *"Don't Cha" - The Pussycat Dolls ft. Busta Rhymes *"Funkytown" - Lipps Inc. *"Hey Mami" - Fanny Pack *"Rendez-vu" - Basement Jaxx *"Straight Up" - Paula Abdul *"Super Freak" - Rick James The following songs are given to Miss Aubrey when Jaryn is not unlocked *"Body To Body" - Electric Valentine *"Like A G6" - Far East Movement ft. DEV and the Cataracts *"Marry the Night" - Lady Gaga *"Oops (Oh My)" - Tweet ft. Missy Elliot *"Satellite" -Lena *"S&M" - Rihanna *"Toxic" - As made famous by Britney Spears Trivia *Lu$h Crew is one of three crews comprised of characters from Dance Central, D-Coy and Murder of Crows being the others *The $ in the word Lu$h alludes to them being a wealthy crew. Gallery Official Screenshots= |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicLu$hCrew1.png DanceCentral2CinematicLu$hCrew2.png DanceCentral2CinematicLu$hCrew3.png DanceCentral2CinematicLu$hCrew4.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew4.png|Angel thinks the player is here to party... DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew5.png|...but Miss Aubrey quickly corrects him DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew6.png|Lu$h Crew offers the player a chance to join their crew DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew7.png|Miss Aubrey formally invites the player to be a part of their crew DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew8.png|Angel, after being dissed by Miss Aubrey, gives the player their crew card DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew9.png|Angel tells the player to try again DanceCentral2CrewChallengeLu$hCrew10.png|Miss Aubrey tells the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicLu$hCrew1.png DanceCentral3CinematicLu$hCrew2.png DanceCentral3CinematicLu$hCrew3.png DanceCentral3CinematicEnding2.png|Lu$h Crew with other crews at the Dance Central Intelligence agency DanceCentral3StoryLu$hCrew1.png DanceCentral3StoryLu$hCrew2.png|Angel recognizes the player's involvement with Dance Central Intelligence DanceCentral3StoryLu$hCrew3.png|Miss Aubrey begs the player to take her back to the present DanceCentral3StoryLu$hCrew4.png|Miss Aubrey thanks the player DanceCentral3StoryLu$hCrew5.png|Angel reminiscing about the 70s DanceCentral3StoryPart51.png|Lu$h Crew with other crews depicted in a drawing by Dr. Tan, indicating where they are at the moment DanceCentral3PixelCredits3.png|Angel talking to Emilia with an angry Miss Aubrey watching from the sidelines DanceCentral3PixelCredits6.png|Glitch eavesdropping on Lu$h Crew Category:Lu$h Crew Category:Dance Crews